Wireless terminals such as smartphones can be used for a wireless multi-hop network (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2). The wireless multi-hop network is a mobile ad-hoc network (MANET), a disruption tolerant network (DTN), or a combination thereof. The disruption tolerant network may also be referred to as a delay tolerant network or a disconnect tolerant network. Disruption/delay/disconnect tolerant networks are herein referred to collectively as DTN. The MANET is typically based on the premise that there is a communication path between a source node and a destination node. Specific examples of the MANET include, for example, Bluetooth (registered trademark), ZigBee (registered trademark), ZigBee PRO, ZigBee IP, and Wi-Fi ad-hoc mode (IEEE 802.11). On the other hand, the DTN is based on the premise that a temporary or intermittent communication disconnection occurs. In other words, the DTN is based on the premise that there is no stable communication path between a source node and a destination node at least at one point. In order to deal with the temporary or intermittent communication disconnection, each DTN node performs a store-and-forward operation. In this sense, the DTN can be referred to as a store-and-forward type wireless multi-hop network.